Valentine's Day
by mimibeebee
Summary: He was so nervous about choosing the right gift for Amanda. He didn't want it to seem like they were more than friends, but he didn't want it to seems almost as if they weren't friends at all. He wanted to get her something…  …But what?


**WOOT!**

**I'm sorry I'm getting super obsessive with the Famanda business; the new book is coming out April 5****th****!**

**Who else has pre-ordered it? Come on, I can't be the only one! xD**

"VALENTINE'S-GRAMS! GET 'EM HERE!"

Finn looked over to where a very loud girl was advertising. A table had been set up in front of the multi-purpose room, the doors stuck open so buyers could come straight up to the table. He glanced around. Nearly everyone had gotten up and purchased _something—_everyone but him.

He could even hear a few groups of kids laughing about how they bought things for themselves.

He scoffed. Or at least he tried to. Angry kids in books are always doing it, but he never understood what exactly scoffing _was._ Anyway, he strolled right on past the table, trying to seem confident, as if he didn't care about Valentine's Day.

As if.

He was so nervous about choosing the right gift for Amanda. He didn't want it to seem like they were more than friends, but he didn't want it to seems almost as if they weren't friends at all. He wanted to get her something…

…But what?

What did she want? He didn't know. He let his head rest on the lunch table he was sitting at and cursed. This was worse than choosing a Christmas present for her.

"Hey-o," Amanda said cheerily, scooting onto the bench space next to him. She poked his shoulder when he didn't respond, then tousled his hair. "Are you OK?" Then she nodded in understanding. "Did you get a D on the math test too?" She nodded some more. "Don't worry. You're not alone. Mr. Wassan actually _lectured_ our class because—"

Finn lifted his head. "What do you want?"

She stared at him. "Um, I kind of just wanted to talk. But, if you're not in the mood, I guess I can leave—"

"No," he said, slightly smiling a little at the misunderstanding. He put his hand on her shoulder as she stood and lightly pressured her back down. "I meant, what do you…." He trailed off. Looking into her eyes, he suddenly forgot what he was going to say. She leaned forward a little, urging him on. He recovered quickly. "…want to do after school today? It is Valentine's Day, after all. It technically counts as a holiday, and holidays are automatic excuses for celebrating." _Smooth, _he thought.

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess," she said. "I just wish we got the day off."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

They're silent for a moment, then Amanda asked, "We can go out, if you wanna."

Finn turned his head to the side, as if he didn't hear. Did she just ask him out? "I'm sorry, what?"

"For like, frozen yogurt or something. You know. Then we can top it with, like, fifty pounds of those little seasonal heart-shaped candy sprinkles."

Oh. She just wanted to go out to _eat_. He smiled again. "Yeah. Let's do that."

o-0-o-0-o

Finn walked out of seventh period, smiling. It turns out he had the highest grade in the class. It was only a B+, but everyone hated him for that. Whatever. At least he could rub it in Amanda's face.

He walked over to her last period classroom after the dismissal bell rang, prepared to take off right after school. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw her.

Hugging Riley.

The single most sweetest guy on the whole campus. Or so he'd heard.

He also happened to be in woodshop, and, according to noisy girl gossip, his biceps were "so hot and bulgy and awesome!"

Finn scoffed.

He figured that, even though he didn't know what scoffing was before, he had it down to a science after this.

Amanda walked away slowly and, seeing Finn waiting by her classroom, caught up to him. She was holding a rose. "Who's that from?" Finn asked as if he hadn't seen the exchange.

"Oh, this?" She appeared embarrassed. "It's from Riley." She pointed him out to Finn and Riley turned around. He must have heard her say his name. Amanda sharply swiveled her back to him and led Finn away toward the main gates.

"Um, did you not want me to say hi to him or something?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"What? Oh, no," she replied, blushing a little. "I just, uh…well…it's personal. And more of a girl-talk subject. So, are we still on for the yogurt?"

"Heck, yeah!" He smiled.

She laughed. "Good to hear. I just gotta run home for a bit but I'll meet you down there, 'kay?"

He took off and he waved after her, not wanting her to go, leaving him by himself.

o-0-o-0-o

He had already finished half his ice cream when Amanda popped in wearing a new outfit. He waved her over and pushed a cup of half-melted yogurt to her. She giggled when she saw how many heart sprinkles he had put on the top. "Thanks for remembering," she said.

Finn smiled contently. Since he paid, maybe this could count as his special little gift to her.

Then Riley came through the door and Finn choked on his sprinkles.

Amanda looked alarmed. "What? Finn? Are you alright?" She reached across the table to pat his back, trying to clear his throat. He pointed over toward Riley in between his sputters and Amanda followed his finger.

Riley waved happily.

Finn coughed some more.

Amanda delicately waved back, then got up to ask for a water for Finn. As she walked over to the desk, Riley caught her in a short conversation. Amanda patted his shoulder as she walked away. Riley seemed a little dazed.

_What did they just talk about?_ Finn wondered urgently. _Are they planning a date? Did he ask about me and she just told him I was nothing to worry about? Is she going to ditch me?_

Amanda walked back over to Finn with her cup of water and told him maybe they should get going. _Well, I can cross the third question off my list._

"Why don't we walk through the park a bit?" Finn suggested innocently. He needed to save this somewhat romantic disaster.

Amanda checked the time on her phone. "Okay, but after that I really have to get home. Its still a school day," she said.

"Yeah. Sure. Totally understandable. My mom's probably wondering where I am, too." He hastily bit his lip. Did he just imply he was a momma's boy? This would require some steep recovery.

"Speaking of school," Finn brought up, "what did you get on the math test again?"

She looked down and kicked a rock. "A _D_."

"Really?" He pretended to sound surprised. "That's odd. Maybe Mr. Wassan made a mistake grading my paper."

She snapped her head up. "Why? What did you get?"

He looked away and shrugged. "I don't know…I don't remember…a _B_. _Plus._" He smiled smugly.

She punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You did not! I hate you!"

"I know."

"You should."

o-0-o-0-o

They walked through the path that wound around the park, shaded by trees and the occasional light pole. Finn walked casually, hands in his pockets, trying not to trip or look stupid. So far they were having comfortable conversation.

Until Amanda's phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and, when she didn't recognize it, answered the phone. "Hello? Oh…um…hi!" She gave Finn a look he couldn't fathom. "Nothing…just walking around with Finn…you know him?" There was a pause and Amanda frowned. "No, I don't. Why do you care?" The last sentence, said a little harshly, was followed by an abrupt shutting of her cell phone.

"Uh…who was that?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was…um…Riley." She looked confused. "I don't remember giving him my number…."

He forced himself to sound joking. "He must really like you to go through all the trouble of getting your number then."

She smiled as they walked some more, tucking hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I kind of actually feel bad about not liking him back, you know?"

Finn stopped in his tracks. Amanda looked at him. "Um, what up?" she asked.

"But I saw you," Finn said, slowly, not caring if he sounded stalker-ish. "You were _hugging_ at school."

She shrugged. "Yeah. He gave me a rose and asked me out. But I said no, and then I felt bad, so I gave him a hug." There was a pause. "Got a problem?"

"But…then…at the Frozen Marble…."

"…he asked me to be his Valentine. And I said no. And told him to please quit bothering me." She smirked.

He wasn't satisfied. "And just now?"

"When I told him I was with you, he asked if we were going out." There was another long pause. "And I said no, and hung up." She shrugged again.

"But it totally seemed like…."

It was a little awkward then, Finn not knowing how to recover from this, Amanda not knowing how to interpret his words.

Finally, Amanda broke the silence. "Finn? Were you…jealous?"

Finn looked at her.

Then looked away.

Then looked back and said, truthfully, "Um…maybe a little."

She cocked her head to one side and summoned up all her courage and asked, "Finn? Do you like me?"

He looked away. "Um…maybe a little…?"

She smiled a big smile. "Really?" She walked close to him. "Because, it just so happens that I kind of maybe like you, too."

He turned back to her, his eyes bright. "You do?"

"I do."

The stood there for a minute, just sort of smiling at each other. But it wasn't awkward, or weird, or annoying in any way. Then, Finn slowly reached for Amanda's hand. She didn't pull away. They interlocked fingers, ever-so-gingerly, as if this was new to them, but they weren't afraid to get used to it.

Pretending to be an expert, Finn led Amanda back through the park, slowly leading the way back to her house.

"Well," Amanda sighed, "I guess I'll just…see you tomorrow at school…I guess…."

Finn smiled a little. "Sounds good to me."

Amanda headed up the front steps and to the door. She opened the door halfway, then took a quick look back at Finn. Then she said, "Just so you know, Riley got an A. Plus." Then hastily shut the door behind her, stunning Finn for the second time that day. Her new personal best.

**This was supposed to be my Valentine's Day story, but when I didn't finish in time, I sort of put it off until I got inspiration.**

**Which is now….**

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
